Naruto OP : Uzumaki D Naruto
by Absolute Red Crimson
Summary: Bagaimana jika petualangan Uzumaki Naruto di dunia One Piece? Bad Sumary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto OP : Uzumaki D. Naruto**_

_**Absolute Red Crimson**_

_**Pairing : Naruto U. X (ada saran minna-san)**_

_**Peringatan: OOC, Abal, IdePasaran, seperti Allah Naru, Kuat Naru!.**_

_**Hay minna-san saya author baru di FFn tercinta ini (^o^)/ , ya saya sebenarnya masih belum terlalu mahir dalam membuat cerita jadi masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini.**_

_**Hah, sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak basa basi langsung saja ke main Story selamat membaca.**_

_**Bagian 1.**_

Di daerah yang saat ini bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan, kehancuran dimana-mana. Yah sekarang ini sedang ada pertempuran besar yang sedang terjadi antara aliansi shinobi melawan dua orang uchiha yang bernama uchiha madara dan uchiha obito.

_**Duarr ... Duarr ... Duarr ...**_

"Hahahaha... Percuma saja kalian melawan, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," Ucap Uchiha Madara dengan arogant sambil tertawa psikopat.

'Cih, sial aku harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya.' Pikir Hashirama sang Shodaime Hokage."Hahahaha... Percuma Hashirama kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, walau dengan bantuan aliansi shinobi sekalipun." Ucap Madara yang sudah ada didalam susanoo nya.

_**Scan Berpindah Tempat.**_

Terlihat seorang yang sedang sekarat yah dia adalah Uchiha Obito yang sudah menyerap cakra juubi tetapi dia dikalahkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan ditarik kembali cakra juubinya yang menyebabkan Uchiha Obito sekarat.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk... A-aku mengakui bahwa aku kalah olehmu Uzumaki Naruto Uhuk... Uhuk..." "Sebagai hadiah dariku kemarilah Naruto aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu."Lanjut Obito yang sekarat karena Juubi yang ditarik paksa oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Obito lalu Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke Obito."Uhuk... Uhuk... Pejamkan matamu." Suruh Obito lalu Naruto memejamkan matanya setelah itu Obito memegang kepala Naruto dan memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba mata kanan Obito mengeluarkan darah.

"Bukalah matamu Naruto." Suruh Obito lagi kepada Naruto. Lalu Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan,"a-apa ya-yang kau lakukan Obito, a-aku bisa melihat cakra mu yang sangat tidak stabil." Tanya Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Uhuk... Aku memberikan mata sharinganku padamu dan jagalah mata rinenggan ini dan jangan sampai berada pada orang yang salah uhuk..." Ucap Obito sambil mencongkel mata rinenggannya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaganya agar tidak jatuh ke orang yang salah." Ucap Naruto sambil menerima mata itu dan memasukannya kedalam tabung kecil.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Terima kasih setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Ucap Obito sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.'Rin sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu.' Ucap Obito dalam hati, setelah itu Obito mati dengan tersenyum.

_**Scan Berpindah Ketempat Madara.**_

"Sepertinya dia telah mati, ah sebaiknya aku ak-" Ucap Madara terputus karena merasakan perutnya tertusuk,"k-kau." Ucap Madara karena lengah."Kau lengah dan sepertinya ini akhir bagimu Madara aku akan segera menyegelmua." Ucap Hashirama sambil melakukan Handseal yang panjang dengan cepat."Uhuk... Berengsek kau Hashirama!" Rutuk Madara karena tidak bisa bergerak.

_**Fūinjutsu: Shiru ada masih Shinseina Hashira**_

Tiba-tiba muncul pilar-pilar mengelilingi Madara."Arrrgghhh... Berengsek kau Hashirama arrrgghh..." Teriak Uchiha Madara kesakitan karena pilar-pilar itu menekan cakranya dan menarik jiwanya, setelah itu Madara tersegel dan pilar-pilar yang sebelumnya mengelilingi Madara hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga kau tau, kau sangat merepotkan Madara." Ujar Hashirama sambil menghela nafas. Setelah itu Hashirama pergi ketempat Naruto dan Aliansi Shinobi berada.

_**Gooarrrhh ...**_

Terdengar suara Juubi no Ookami meraung ganas."Sekarang tinggal masalah Juubi mungkin aku akan menyegelnya didalam diriku." Gumam Naruto sambil menatap Juubi yang sedang mengamuk.

_**Tap Tap .. Tap .. ..**_

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato dan para 5 Kage disamping Naruto."Hmm, Sepertinya Juubi sudah keluar yah," Ucap Hashirama sambil menatap Juubi yang sedang mengamuk.

"Yah Hashirama-jiji dan aku berencana menyegel Juubi pada diriku." Ujar Naruto sambil memberitahukan rencananya, sontak membuat semua yang mendengarnya menatap kearah Naruto."Apa kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Minato memastikannya sambil tetap menatap kearah anaknya."Yah, aku yakin." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu aku hanya mendukungmu saja sebagai seorang ayah." Ujar Minato sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto."Arigatou, ayah." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum dan Minato pun menganggukkan kepalanya."Sebaiknya kita cepat melakukan rencana itu sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi." Ucap Hiruzen yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak itu.

"Hn." Gumam Tobirama menyetujui ucapan Hiruzen."Baiklah." Ucap Naruto lalu Naruto memberikan rencana untuk menyegel Juubi, setelah itu mereka melesat maju kearah Juubi berada.

_**Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu**_

Teriak Hashirama lalu tiba-tiba muncullah kayu yang mengikat Juubi, dan Juubi pun mengamuk karena ada yang membatasinya untuk bergerak.

_**Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu**_

_**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

_**Atap: Goryuuka no Jutsu**_

_**Raiton: Kirin**_

"Kau melupakanku Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengendalikan naga petirnya."Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Naruto lalu keempat naga itu menyerang Juubi secara bersamaan, sedangkan para Aliansi Shinobi dibuat terkagum-kagum.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang." Ucap Naruto lalu naruto masuk dalam Mode Bijunya, setelah itu Naruto langsung membuat replika Kyubi dan replika Kyubi itu pun melesat kearah Juubi sambil menyiapkan serangannya dan setelah cukup dekat naruto melepaskan serangannya itu sambil berteriak.

_**Renzoku Bijudama**_

Beberapa bijudama itu pun melesat kearah Juubi dan meledak.

_**Duarrr ...**_

Tentu saja kesempatan itu pun tidak disia-siakan oleh para Hokage dan Sasuke lalu mereka mengendalikan naga mereka dengan pikirannya untuk menahan Juubi, dan keempat naga itu pun melesat kekumpulan asap di tempat Juubi berada dan setelah beberapa saat asap itu pun menghilang, terlihatlah Juubi yang tidak bisa bergerak karena ditahan oleh naga-naga yang dikendalikan oleh para Hokage dan Sasuke.

"Saatnya Naruto." Teriak Hashirama dan Naruto melesat kearah Juubi sambil membuat handseal yang rumit lalu menghentakkan tangannya diatas kepala Juubi sedangkan satu tangannya menekan perutnya sendiri.

_**Fuinjutsu : Rikudou Fuin**_

Setelah itu Juubi berhasil tersegel didalam tubuh Naruto, dan terlihat Naruto yang sedang berbaring dengan terengah-engah, para aliansi shinobi yeng melihat itu pun senang dan terharu kerena perjuangan mereka mendapatka hasil yang memuaskan.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Aku berhasil ibu, Jiraya-sensei, Nagato. Aku berhasil membuat kedamaian didunia shinobi." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membayangkan ibunya, Jiraya, dan Nagato yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau berhasil Naruto, ayah bangga padamu." Ucap Minato bangga kepada anaknya."Hah... Hah... Arigatou ayah." Ucap Naruto terengah engah lalu tersenyum."Selamat kau berhasil Naruto-chan." Ucap Hiruzen dengan tersenyum kearah Naruto."Hn." Gumam Tobirama setuju dengan Hiruzen.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang menjadi pahlawan, dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto."Terima kasih, semuanya." Ucap Naruto kepada para Kage dan Sasuke dan dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari mereka.

"Jangan senang dulu Naruto lebih baik kau masuk kedalam pikiranmu ada yang inginku disampaikan kepadamu." Ucap suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinga Naruto, setelah itu Naruto menuruti suara tersebut dengan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Setelah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya naruto melihat Rikudou Senin atau Otsutsuki Hagoromo dan seperti para biju yang mengelilinginya dulu."Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku Rikudou-jiji?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Hm, kau tau setelah kau menyegel Juubi didalam dirimu kau kelebihan cakra, dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan meledak jika kau tidak memecah Juubi kembali seperti yang kulakukan dulu." Jelas Hagoromo dengan panjang lebar.

"A-apa jadi begitu, kalau begitu aku akan memecah Juubi kembali seperti yang kau lakukan dulu." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit tersentak karena penjelasan Hagoromo.

"Tapi Naruto, saat kau memecah Juubi kembali kau akan meninggal dari dunia ini." Ucap Hagoromo,"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula butuh pengorbanan bukan untuk mencapai kedamaian sejati dan juga sudah seharusnya Juubi dipecah menjadi biju karena untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam bukan," Ujar Naruto Sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan memecah kembali Juubi menjadi kesembilan biju, apa kau siap.?" Tanya Hagoromo memastikan bahwa Naruto siap melakukan pemecahan Juubi.

"Yah, aku siap." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas."Baiklah." Ujar Hagoromo setelah itu Hagoromo melakukan handseal yang rumit dengan cepat sesudah menyelesaikan handsealnya Hagoromo menyentakkan tangannya ke perut Naruto.

_**Hoshiten shiru Gijutsu yang Yaburu tidak Fuin**_

Setelah itu muncullah pola segi bintang dengan aksara-aksara fuin yang rumit di tanah tempat Naruto dan Hagoromo berpijak tidak lama kemudian pola segi bintang itu bersinar terang setelah itu muncul para biju yang mengitari Naruto dan Hagoromo.

Di dunia nyata.

Terlihat tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar terang aliansi shinobi dan para kage yang melihat itu pun mulai bersiaga karena takut jika tiba-tiba ada musuh yang menyerang, setelah cahaya itu memudar terlihatlah kesembilan biju menggantikan tubuh Naruto yang berbaring ditanah tempat berpijak mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hashirama kepada para biju,**"Tenanglah kalian semua aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."** Ucap Kurama.**"Kenapa kami disini karena Naruto memecah cakra Juubi kembali, karena jika tidak tubuh Naruto akan meledak."** Lanjut Kurama sambil menatap semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"apa, lalu dimana Naruto sekarang." Ucap Minato sambil menatap intens para biju.**"Disitu masalahnya saat setelah cakra Juubi dipecah kembali maka sang inang akan meninggal dunia."** Ujar Kurama sambil menatap Minato dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ja-jadi be-begitu." Ucap Minato dengan nada pelan dan pandangannya mulai sedih, tidak hanya Minato tetapi para semua orang yang ada disekitarnya pun dilanda oleh kesedihan karena pahlawan mereka meninggal dengan cara yang terhormat.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka memutuskan membuat patung Naruto dan setiap tanggal 10 November diadakan pesta mengenang pahlawan dunia shinobi.

Disuatu hutan terlihat Naruto dengan pakaian compang-camping tergeletak pingsan tetapi yang mengherankan adalah tubuhnya mengecil menjadi seperti bocah berumur 7 tahun, dan juga terlihat bocah berumur 6 tahunan yang dipunggungnya terdapat topi jerami menemukan tubuh Naruto dan membawanya.

_**Menjadi Lanjutkan!**_

_**Bagaimana tanggapannya minna-san baguskah? Ataw hancurkah?.**_

_**Hahaha jika hancur wajarkan saja minna-san karna author masih belum terlalu mahir dalam membuat cerita jadi ungkapkan saja apa yang anda pikirkan minna-san di kotak review**_

_**Absolute Red Crimson Out (^ o ^) / **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto OP : Uzumaki D. Naruto**_

_**Absolute Red Crimson**_

_**Desclaimer :**_

_**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Pairing : Naruto U. X Robin N.**_

_**Warning : OOC, Abal, IdePasaran, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Sharinnengan!Naruto, SemiCannon**_

_**Yo saya kembali lagi minna-san sepertinya chapter sebelumnya masih berantakan yah minna-san, sebelum ke cerita saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan reader-san.**_

_**TheHalfSoul : yah Naruto punya Sharingan Obito dan Rinnengan Nagato lebih tepatnya Sharingan Obito sebab Rinnengan Nagato masih disimpannya dan mungkin di beberapa chapter lagi Naruto akan memakai Rinnengan Nagato, dan soal ingatan Naruto hanya mengingat Namanya saja tetapi dia akan mengingat semuanya termasuk jutsu-jutsunya saat Sharingan Obito bangkit.**_

_**Anbunaru : Soal pair Naruto mungkin saya tidak akan menjanjikan untuk harem, lagipula saya tidak terlalu suka pair yang harem. Dan untuk pairnya Naruto akan saya buat bersama Nico Robin.**_

_**Sage69 : yah mungkin hanya alurnya saja, tapi tidak akan semuanya sama.**_

_**L : memang Naruto saya akan buat berkelana tetapi untuk ikut jadi kru Mugiwara saya akan buat pas kematian Ace.**_

_**Issei hyoudou : yah saya juga akan membuat naruto berkelana dari blue satu ke blue yang lain, dan pairnya gak akan harem ko sob Naruto akan saya pasangkan dengan Robin.**_

_**Donquixote676 : Naruto masih menjadi Ninja sob.**_

_**NigDrag : Naruto akan menjadi pengelana terlebih dahulu sob setelah itu dia akan menjadi bajak laut.**_

_** : untuk itu akan saya usahakan.**_

_**Dan untuk The KidSNo OppAi, Yogi.35912, .96, LOGpast, alvinstreetteam27, : ini sudah di lanjut ko ^^**_

_**Jika ada pertanyaan dari reader-san yang tidak saya jawab saya mohon maaf, sudahlah kita lanjut saja ke main story. Selamat membaca **__**.**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

Disuatu hutan terlihat Naruto dengan pakaian compang-camping tergeletak pingsan tetapi yang mengherankan adalah tubuhnya mengecil menjadi seperti bocah berumur 7 tahun, dan juga terlihat bocah berumur 6 tahunan yang dipunggungnya terdapat topi jerami menemukan tubuh Naruto dan membawanya.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Naruto berbaring, dua orang bocah sedang bersantai diatas batu yang besar sepertinya kedua bocah itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tidak lama kemudian didepan kedua bocah itu terlihat bocah berumur 6 tahun sedang berlari kearah mereka berdua dengan tersenyum lebar dan juga membawa seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun yang ternyata itu adalah tokoh utama kita yang bernama Uzumaki D. Naruto.

"Yo Sabo, Ace!" Sapa anak yang sedang membawa tubuh Naruto di punggungnya kearah dua bocah yang sedang duduk di atas batu itu.

"Siapa yang kau bawa itu Luffy?" Tanya bocah yang memakai topi yang di sekitar topinya terdapat kacamata bitu yang melilit topi itu yah nama bocah itu adalah Sabo.

"Yah, Sabo benar Luffy Siapa dia keadaannya sangat kacau sekali, apa dia sehabis bertarung?" Tanya bocah yang berada di samping Sabo yang sudah di pastikan bernama Ace atau lebih tepat Portgas D. Ace, yang juga memakai topi berwarna jingga dengan gambar dua ikon smile yang sedang tersenyum dan sedih.

"Ah dia, tadi aku menemukannya tidak jauh dari tempat kita berada, dan juga aku berniat membawanya ketempat Dadan." Ucap Luffy dengan panjang lebar sambil tersenyum." Baiklah lebih baik kita cepat membawanya ketempat dadan, lagipula cuaca sekarang sedang mendung dan pasti tidak lama lagi akan turun hujan." Ucap Sabo kepada kedua bocah itu dan mungkin mereka akan menjadi saudara yang sangat erat tidak lama lagi.

"Ha'I." Ucap Luffy dan Ace dengan bersamaan, kemudian mereka bertiga mulai berjalan untuk pulang ketempat dadan berada, setelah memakan waktu yang lumayan lama mereka sudah sampai di tempat Dadan. Luffy, Ace dan Sabo langsung menemui Dadan lalu memintanya untuk merawat Naruto.

Sebelumnya Dadan sempat menolak karena mengurus Luffy, Ace dan Sabo saja sudah membuatnya pusing dan entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan akan ada satu orang lagi yang menurutnya merepotkan itu. Tetapi ada rasa tidak tega karena melihat keadaan Naruto dan itu diperkuat oleh perkataan anak buahnya Dogra dan Magra, Dogra dan Magra berkata bahwa diluar sedang turun hujan dan Dadan pun dengan terpaksa merawat Naruto sampai benar-benar pulih.

Setelah kejadian itu terlihat di sebuah kamar terdapat empat orang bocah yah mereka adalah Luffy, Ace, Sabo dan Naruto. Luffy, Ace dan Sabo sedang menunggu Naruto sadar dari pingsannya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sadar!" Ucap Sabo sambil berjalan mendekat kearah tempat Naruto berbaring dan diikuti oleh Luffy dan Ace, setelah itu terlihat Naruto yang berusaha duduk dan dibantu oleh Luffy."Hm, terima kasih." Ucap Naruto kearah Luffy yang membantunya tadi.

Luffy yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya."Namaku Monkey D. Luffy orang yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi raja bajak laut dan orang yang memakai topi dengan kacamata itu adalah Sabo." Ucap Luffy sambil mengenalkan Sabo dengan menunjuk kearahnya, sedangkan Sabo hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Sedangkan dia adalah Portgas D. Ace." Lanjut Luffy sambil menunjuk kearah Ace, dan reaksi Ace pun tidak jauh dari Sabo yaitu hanya tersenyum dengan lebar."Dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Luffy.

"Ugh... Namaku Uzu-Uzumaki D. Naruto!" Jawab Naruto sambil memegang kepalanyayang terasa nyeri karena berusaha mengingat namanya."Apakah kau masih merasa sakit Naruto?" Tanya Sabo dengan khawatir karena melihat Naruto yang meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa hanya saja, tadi aku merasa sedikit pusing tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sabo."Ah, lebih baik kita menemui Dadan." Ajak Ace kepada Naruto, Luffy dan Sabo setelah itu mereka berempat menemui Dadan keruangannya.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya Dadan terlihat Dadan yang sedang menatap kearah empat bocah itu dengan intens lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto berada,"Jadi kau sudah sadar eh?" Tanya Dadan dengan pertanyaan konyolnya.

"E-eto, ya-ya seperti yang kau lihat!" Jawab Naruto dengan kikuk karena pertanyaan Dadan."Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Dadan lagi dengan lembut dan tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum."Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki D. Naruto." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap Dadan tanpa melepas senyumannya.

_**Skip Time 3 Bulan Kemudian.**_

Terlihat di sebuah hutan empat bocah sedang bersantai diatas batu yang besar dan disamping batu tersebut terdapat tumpukan hewan-hewan seperti bison, rusa, buaya, dan kambing(?). Dan juga sepertinya mereka sehabis berburu dilihat dua orang bocah sepertinya sedang bertengkar karena sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang teknik pistolmu itu tidak berguna, selalu saja meleset." Ejek bocah bertopi jingga atau Ace sambil menatap kearah bocah bertopi jerami atau Luffy.

"Apa kau bilang, teknik pistolku ini akan sangat berguna suatu saat nanti, saat aku sudah menjadi seorang bajak laut." Ucap Luffy sambil menatap Ace dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Ace."Heh, tetapi sama saja saat di pertarungan melawan buaya tadi seranganmu selalu meleset dan lebih parahnya tangan karetmu itu malah menyangkut di akar-akar pohon." Ejek Ace lagi dengan menyeringai dan mencondongkan badannya kearah Luffy.

"Ka-kau-" Ucap Luffy terpotong oleh Naruto." Sudahlah Luffy, Ace hentikan pertengakaran kalian lebih baik kita bawa hewan-hewan ini ketempat Dadan." Ucap Naruto sambil mulai membawa hewan-hewan itu dan berjalan kearah tempat Dadan."Baiklah." Ucap Luffy dan Ace bersamaan lalu mereka berdua dan Sabo yang sejak tadi diam saja mulai mengikuti Naruto pergi. Tiba- tiba dipertengah perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh seekor Gorila yang menatap kearah mereka dengan ganas.

'A-apa, kenapa Gorila itu menghalangi jalan kami.' Ucap Naruto didalam hati dengan terkejut." Ba-bagaimana ini Aniki?" Tanya Sabo dengan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Aniki.

_**Flashback Mode On.**_

Disalah satu tempat didekat hutan Naruto, Luffy, Ace dan Sabo sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu."Hey, karna ada Naruto bagaimana kalau kita mengikat tali persaudaraan dengan cawan sake!" Ucap Ace sambil membuka tutup botol sake dan menuangkannya di empat cawan sake itu.

"Hm, baiklah." Ucap Luffy, Sabo dan Naruto lalu mereka berempat mulai mengangkat cawan sake yang sudah diisi itu lalu bersulang dan meminumnya." Ugh.. Itu tadi sangat pahit aku tidak akan mau meminumnya lagi." Ucap Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Luffy, Ace dan Sabo.

"Jadi, sekarang kita bersaudara?" Tanya Naruto kepada mereka bertiga."Tentu saja/ya/hu"um!" Ucap mereka bertiga dengan bersamaan dan tersenyum lebar Naruto yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum."Dan juga kami akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Aniki, benarkan Luffy, Ace." Ucap Sabo dan dibenarkan oleh Luffy dan Ace.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum."Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian." Ucap Naruto tanpa melunturkan senyumannya setelah itu mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

_**Flashback Mode Off.**_

Kembali ketempat empat bersaudara itu yang sedang berhadapan dengan seekor gorila.

"Ace, Luffy, Sabo terpaksa kita akan melawannya." Ucap Naruto dengan pipa paralon yang sudah ada digenggamannya,"Baiklah." Ucap Luffy, Sabo dan Ace lalu Luffy mulai berlari maju dan menyiapkan jurusnya.

_**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**_

Setelah mengucapkan jurusnya tangan kanan luffy mulai memanjang dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Gorila itu tetapi serangan Luffy dengan mudah dihindarinya dan mulai menyerang Luffy dengan tinjunya.

_**Dakkk...**_

Serangan Gorila itu ditangkis oleh Naruto dengan pipa paralonnya, Gorila yang menyadari serangannya ditahanpun ingin menyerang kembali tetapi digagalkan oleh Sabo dengan memukul Gorila itu dari samping dengan pipa paralon yang sama persis dengan Naruto setelah Gorila itu terpental dari arah berlawanan Ace sedang menunggunya dan menyiapkan serangannya dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal setelah Gorila itu sudah dekat Ace bersiap menyerang Gorila itu.

_**Duakkkh...**_

Setelah itu Gorila itu kempali terpental dan kali ini giliran Naruto yang menyerang, tidak ingin menunggu lama Naruto juga ikut melesat dengan berlawanan arah lalu Naruto mengangkat pipa paralonnya, setelah itu dia mengayunkan pipa itu dengan kuat kearah kepala gorila gila itu.

_**Duakkkh... **_

_**Brakkkh...**_

Terlihat kepala Gorila itu yang tertanam di tanah oleh serangan Naruto, lalu Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Gorila itu berniat ingin memastikan apakah Gorila itu sudah mati atau tidak, ketika sudah dekat Naruto dikagetkan oleh Gorila itu yang tiba-tiba bangkit.

_**Goarrhhh...**_

Suara Gorila itu lalu Gorila itu tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto dengan tinjunya yang berniat meremukan tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak sempat menghindar karena kaget.

_**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**_

_**Syuuut...**_

_**Duakkkh...**_

Ketika tinju Gorila itu sudah hampir dekat dengan Naruto, Naruto dikagetkan kembali dengan Gorila itu yang terpental oleh serangan Luffy."Apa kau tidak apa-apa Aniki?" Ucap Luffy khawatir kepada Naruto."A-ah, e-etto, aku ti-tidak apa-apa hanya terkejut saja." Ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata, ketika mereka sedang sibuk berbicara mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan serangan Gorila itu yang tiba-tiba kearah Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto terpental belum puas dengan Naruto Gorila itu juga menyerang Ace dan Sabo dengan bersamaan setelah memukul Ace dan Sabo Gorila itu menyerang Luffy dengan bertubi-tubi dan terlihat Luffy yang sudah lebam dimana-mana, walaupun tubuhnya seperti karet yang tidak mempan dangan serangan tetapi jika diserang bertubi-tubi itu sama saja lagi pula Luffy masih belum terlalu menguasai kekuatan Gomu-Gomu no Mi nya itu.

Gorila itu mulai berlari kembali kearah Luffy berniat mengakhiri hidup Luffy dengan kekuatan penuh, Sabo dan Ace yang melihat Gorila itu mengincar Luffy dan berniat menyerang Luffy kembali, hanya membelalakkan mata mereka sedangkan Luffy yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil menunggu rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya kemudian tinju Gorila itu hampir dekat dengan Luffy, Luffy hanya memejamkan matanya dan,

_**To Be Continue!**_

_**Bagaimana Tanggapannya dengan Chapter dua ini!dan juga terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah mereview fict gaje ini. Jangan lupa yah minna REVIEW.**_

_**Absolute Red Crimson Out (^o^)/**_


End file.
